The immunologists of this institution have forged a unified program in Tumor Immunology that involves most aspects of the problem, including homoral and cell-mediated immunity further characterization and use of Transfer Factor, detailed studies of lymphocyte membranes, tumor suppressor factors, and macrophage function, tumor target-cell killing and the role of complement in tumor patients resistance to cancer.